The Ride
by jbhendu
Summary: After the series finale, Lou's ghost helps Tommy finally arrive at peace.


"So Duncan Hines cake mix huh? Well I guess that was appropriate."

Tommy Gavin just smirked and shrugged his shoulders as both he and Lou, well Lou's ghost, listened to Franco scream at the new probies. Lou resumed talking.

"I think Franco is going to do okay you know?"

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Don't get jealous, but I left him a letter too. I need you and him to work together. He's going to need Needles' and your help in running that nuthouse. "

"What'd you tell him?"

"Can't say. Ask him yourself."

"I knew it!"

"What?"

"You're not really here! You. Jimmy, Johnny, Connor, my Dad, Jesus, you're all in my head! You're not really there!"

"You saw Jesus?"

"Yeah, a few years ago. He was shacking up with Mary Magdalene."

"Nice! Gotta remember to ask him about that. You've seen all of us shortly after we've gone and you still don't believe in ghosts. Typical."

"Okay, so if you're a ghost, why haven't I seen Jimmy or my son or brother, the Chief or my Dad lately?"

"Well Jimmy's really upset about Damien."

"He's mad at me?"

"No. He's upset because his son is trapped inside of that dead body in that wheelchair, and until Mick came back, he was upset over how Shelia was handling everything. Johnny's doin' okay. He wanted me to tell you that he wants you to treat Wyatt like he is your own, and wait until he's eighteen to tell him that he is his real father. He and your Dad have been doing some father/son stuff Up There. You know fishing and stuff like that. Stuff your old man says he wished he would have done with you and Johnny when you all were alive. He keeps flip flopping between your Mom and that Asian broad he married."

"I bet Ma was thrilled about that."

"From what I've heard she's okay with it. Something about already doing her "till death do us part." job."

"That sounds about right."

"Jerry had to spend some time in Limbo over the suicide thing and then, to show that He is the ultimate smartass, God gave Jerry a desk job at the Pearly Gates!"

"I bet the Chief just loves that. What about Connor?"

"Well you remember the joke you made to Mike about reincarnation? Well God has a special plan for kids. If you've been struck down before your teenage years by anything other than God's Will, after a certain amount of time, you get a second chance."

By now, Tommy had driven out of town and was on a back road. He stopped the car and questioned his best friend.

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

"Connor wanted his second chance to be yours and Janet's second chance. Next time you look at my Godson, you'll be able to see it Connor is Shea Gavin now."

Tears filled Tommy's eyes.

"Wow. I've got my son back."

"Don't fuck it up this time Tommy. That's the one thing They wanted me to tell you. You've got Janet, Colleen, Katie, and the two boys. Don't fuck it up. Because this is your last chance. You can go out there and be the Superman of the FDNY during the day, but at night you go home and you be Superman to that family of yours. That's the one thing I always envied about you. I never had any kids or married a wife worthy of starting a family with, but by God damn it you have one and a good one. And I swear to God if you screw it up this time, me, Jimmy, Johnny, Jerry, your Dad, and your Mom we're all going to haunt the Hell out of you until you die or put a gun to your head. You understand?"

"Yeah. I understand. So is this what you're going to do from now on? Babysit me?"

"Hell no! Don't flatter yourself. Here in a couple of minutes, I'm going to go haunt my ex-wives!"

Tommy laughed.

"Who is going to get it first? That old redheaded bitch or the whore?"

"Well the whore, as you so delicately called her, is in prison, so she doesn't even know I'm dead, but the other one, she knew I was dead and she didn't go to neither service and you add in all that crap she put me through when we divorced... I'm going to scare the shit out of her!"

"Good luck with that pal."

"Thanks."

"Hey Lou? Promise me that you'll look in on me every chance you get."

"Hey I have to brother. It's my job now. Take care Tommy. I love you brother."

Tommy looked out his window to pull back on to the road.

"I love you too brother."

Tommy looked over at the passenger seat, but Lou was already gone.

"Give her Hell Lou!"

Tommy got back on the road and headed to the firehouse.


End file.
